


Jenis Teknik Yang Berbeda

by Shinestiaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Friendship, Military Training, Other, Protective Eren Yeager, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Smart Armin Arlert, akupuntur, armin arlert is precious
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinestiaa/pseuds/Shinestiaa
Summary: sebagian besar orang menganggap Armin hanya unggul dengan kemampuan otaknya saja, namun perlu dicatat bahwa Armin berhasil bertahan selama pelatihan militer, itu berarti kemampuan bertarungnya juga mumpuni meski tidak sehebat yang lain. Meski tidak terlalu unggul dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu, namun Armin memiliki gayanya sendiri, tekniknya sendiri, dan untuk beberapa orang yang mengenal Armin, mereka akan memperingatkan untuk tidak mencoba meremehkan kemampuan bertarung Armin.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	Jenis Teknik Yang Berbeda

**Author's Note:**

> selamat membaca...

Semua itu dimulai dari rasa penasaran Armin mengenai salah satu buku dirumah Eren, sahabatnya. Sama dengan kakeknya, ayah Eren yang bernama Grisya juga senang mengoleksi buku-buku, namun jika kakeknya lebih banyak mengoleksi buku-buku sejarah dan hal-hal tentang alam dan luar tembok, koleksi buku Grisya Jaeger adalah buku-buku medis. Sebagai teman dekat tentu saja Armin sering bermalam dirumah Eren begitupun sebaliknya, kadang Armin diperbolehkan untuk membaca buku-buku milik ayah Eren dan bahkan Grisya dengan senang hati akan menjelaskan kepada Armin jika ada yang tidak dimengerti Armin mengenai buku tersebut. seperti sekarang, saat Eren dan Armin sedang membantu Grisya meracik obat-obatan untuk beberapa pasien, dan kebetulan Armin menemukan buku dengan judul yang menarik perhatiannya.

“akupuntur?” lidah Armin bahkan merasa asing saat menyebut kata tersebut, dan tentu saja menarik perhatian Eren dan ayahnya.

“apa yang kau katakan Armin?” kata Eren penasaran dan mengikuti arah mata Armin.

“oh apakah kau tertarik dengan akupuntur Armin?” tanya Grisya yang mendekati dua bocah yang masih kurang tinggi untuk mengambil buku diatas rak, Grisya mengambil buku tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada dua bocah yang penasaran.

“aku.. apa?” ulang Eren dengan tidak paham, Grisya hanya terkekeh memaklumi anaknya, Grisya menyadari bahwa Eren tidak akan menjadi dokter seperti dirinya dan Grisya sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, karena Grisya tahu bahwa Eren memiliki tujuan yang lebih penting dari hanya sekedar doktor, yah paling tidak masih ada orang yang tertarik dengan beberapa buku-bukunya, Grisya bersyukur Eren berteman dengan bocah seperti Armin, kecerdasan bocah itu pasti akan menyelamatkan putranya suatu hari nanti.

“akupuntur Eren, itu adalah teknik pengobatan menggunakan jarum, namun tidak seperti suntikan” jelas Grisya, membuat dua bocah tersebut memadang Grisya penasaran. Grisya pun melanjutkan penjelasannya.

“itu seperti menusukan jarum kebeberapa bagian tubuhmu yang sakit untuk menghilangkan sakitnya, yah sederhananya seperti itu, jika kalian merasa tertarik, baca saja buku itu” kata Grisya yang kembali kepekerjaannya untuk meracik obat, sementara Eren sudah menghilangkan rasa penasaran dimatanya, Armin masih memandang buku ditangannya dengan penasaran.

“itu pasti tidak akan membantuku membunuh titan, aku tak peduli” kata Eren akhirnya, dan sisa malam itu mereka habiskan untuk bermain layaknya anak-anak pada umumnya, namun pada beberapa kesempatan Armin akan membaca buku tersebut, Armin berterimakasih karena Grisya selalu mau meminjamkan buku untuk Armin dan sebagai rasa terimakasih Armin harus membacanya. Tidak pernah terpikir dalam kepala Armin bahwa dia ingin menjadi doktor dimasa depan, namun ‘pengobatan dengan jarum’ membuatnya penasaran, dan mungkin suatu saat akan berguna untuknya atau untuk orang lain, jadi Armin membacanya.

Tidak banyak yang dapat dipelajari Armin, sebagai seorang anak dibawah sepuluh tahun, jenis buku untuk para sarjana tentu saja membingungkannya, namun Armin berusaha untuk memahaminya, yang paling Armin ingat dari buku tersebut adalah banyaknya titik-titik pada tubuh yang merupakan titik akupuntur, titik dimana jarum-jarum ditusukan ketubuh, menariknya Armin dapat mempelajari bahwa ternyata tubuh manusia memiliki ribuan sharaf yang kompleks yang mana setiap titiknya menghubungkan satu dengan yang lain. 

Armin tidak akan tahu apa kegunaan mengetahui hal tersebut sampai beberapa tahun yang akan datang, saat tembok maria ditembus dan hidup mereka berubah 180 derajat, dimana umat manusia mendapat peringatan yang sangat mengerikan, dimana tembok yang menjaga mereka akhirnya jatuh, dan umat manusia mengetahui apa itu rasa takut yang sesungguhnya.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“kalian dengar, siang ini kita akan melakukan latih tanding lagi” suara Eren terdengar saat mereka duduk bersama saat sarapan, setelah mengalami masa-masa sulit sebagai anak-anak tunawisma, mengerjakan kerja rodi demi sepotong roti, bertahan dengan kehangatan satu sama lain disetiap musim dingin, Eren, Armin dan Mikasa akhirnya sudah cukup umur untuk mendaftar pelatihan militer. Sudah satu tahun mereka berada di pelatihan militer dan mereka tentu sudah mengalami banyak perubahan, setidaknya begitu, namun Armin merasa tidak ada perubahan tentang dirinya, dia masih bocah lemah yang hanya bisa mengandalkan otaknya untuk mengatasi masalah, jadi latihan fisik seperti latih tanding bukanlan favoritnya.

“ah ya, aku yakin nilaiku akan menjadi yang terakhir lagi hari ini” kata Armin lesu, Mikasa dan Eren hanya memberi Armin tatapan prihatin, mereka menyadari kelemahan Armin dan mereka membantu Armin semampu mereka. Mikasa, saudara angkat Eren semenjak orang tuaya dibunuh dan dia diselamatkan oleh Eren, sudah menganggap Armin sebagai saudaranya yang lain, yang harus dia lindungi, namun bukan berarti Mikasa tidak ingin Armin menjadi kuat, Mikasa melakukan apa yang dia bisa untuk membantu Armin tanpa menyinggung harga diri Armin, begitupun dengan Eren, bagi Eren Armin adalah sahabat jeniusnya yang berharga, Eren akan melakukan apa saja agar Armin dan Mikasa aman, namun Eren sadar bahwa Eren tidak mungkin selalu ada untuk mereka, jadi memastikan mereka bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri adalah yang terbaik, Eren tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Mikasa, sebab adik angkatnya tersebut bahkan jauh melampaui Eren sendiri dalam kemampuan fisik, saat ini dia hanya perlu fokus di Armin.  
Setidaknya mereka mampu membantu Armin sehingga Armin tidak dikeluarkan dari pelatihan militer karena kurangnya kemampuan bertarungnya.

“tapi nilaimu adalah yang paling tinggi dalam pelajaran teori Armin, jangan terlalu bersedih” hibur Eren dengan sia-sia, Armin tersenyum menghargai, Mikasa juga tersenyum memberi dukungan pada Armin dengan caranya sendiri.

“mungkin kau bisa berlatih dengan seseorang, aku bisa membantumu dengan itu” tawar Mikasa untuk kesekian kalinya, dia tidak yakin apakah dia bisa melatih seseorang, namun dia akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk Armin, bagaimanapun Armin adalah salah satu yang tersisa miliknya selain Eren. 

“tidak perlu Mikasa, jangan buang waktumu yang berharga untukku” tolak Armin sopan, menghargai maksud baik Mikasa, Armin benar-benar bersyukur memiliki Eren dan Mikasa sebagai sahabatnya, semenjak kakeknya meninggal dan mereka menjadi tunawima, Eren dan Mikasa adalah yang selalu ada untuknya dan satu-satunya milikinya yang harus Armin lindungi, walau faktanya Eren dan Mikasalah yang selalu melindunginya.

“bagaimana dengan teknik?, kau tahu, Annie melakukan teknik menyerang yang unik saat latih tanding, dan itu menguntungkannya tanpa banyak usaha, seperti... menjatuhkan hanya dengan sekali serangan, kau bisa mencobanya Armin, minta Annie mengajarimu caranya” saran Eren, beberapa minggu ini Eren dan Annie memang beberapa kali melakukan latih tanding bersama, dan Annie terkadang memberi tahu Eren beberapa hal tentang tekniknya. 

Armin mengenal gadis pirang tersebut, mereka beberapa kali terlibat percakapan meski tak sering, karena Annie maupun Armin adalah orang yang pendiam, terkadang Annie akan mengajukan beberapa teori yang kurang dimengertinya kepada Armin dan Armin akan menjawabnya dengan bahasa yang lebih sederhana sehingga mudah dimengerti. Mikasa disisi lain walau agak keberatan dan kurang menyukai Annie, memberikan anggukan persetujuan. Mikasa kurang menyukai Annie karena caranya melatih Eren cenderung menyakiti saudara angkatnya, namun Mikasa yakin Eren bisa mengatasinya, Eren adalah anak yang tahan banting, namun Armin?.

“teknik ya..” Armin merenung, dan dalam seperkian detik dia mengingat sesuatu, matanya berubah cerah dan lebar, pertanda bagi Eren dan Mikasa bahwa Armin menemukan ide briliant untuk memecahkan masalah.

“aku akan mencoba beberapa teknik” kata Armin akhirnya, agak bersemangat, Eren dan Mikasa nampak lega karena mampu mengembalikan semangat sahabat mereka.

“kau bahkan belum belajar dari Annie, kau belum bisa menggunakannya, kau tahu, teknik tendangan itu benar-benar sulit..” kata Eren yang walau tak mau menghancurkan semangat Armin namun harus mengatakan fakta, sedangkan Armin hanya tersenyum.

“bukan, bukan seperti teknik Annie, mungkin aku akan melakukan teknik yang berbeda” kata Armin, dia tidak yakin akan berhasil, namun apa yang ada dikepalanya layak dicoba.  
“teknik apa itu?” kata Eren penasaran, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya, dan sekali lagi Armin tersenyum. Mikasa disisi lain hanya memperhatikan, Eren selalu mewakili apa yang ingin dia katakan, jadi diam adalah pilihan terbaik.

“kau akan tahu nanti”  
.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu latih tanding dimulai, beberapa kadet sudah memiliki pasangannya masing-masing, seperti biasa para kadet akan berlatih bersama pasangan yang sudah ditentukan selama satu sesi dan sesi selanjutnya mereka akan bebas berlatih dengan siapa saja. Saat ini Armin berlatih bersama salah satu kadet bernama Robert, satu dari sekian banyak kadet yang Armin kenal, kadet berambut merah tersebut perasa puas bahwa lawan latih tandingnya adalah Armin, karena yang sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Armin lemah dalam pertarungan fisik, sementara Armin menarik nafas, memeprsiapkan apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.

Begitu peluit dibunyikan, bunyi pukulan dan gedebuk mulai membahana diseluruh lapangan latihan, setiap orang memiliki perannya masing-masing, kadang mereka akan menjadi penjahat atau penolong dan bergantian selama sesi tersebut. Saat ini Armin berperan sebagai penjahatnya, ditangannya ada pisau kayu yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah penjahat. 

Robert memulai dengan melancarkan pukulan, dengan reflek yang baik Armin menghindar kesamping, dalam hitungan ketiga Armin mencoba teknik yang dia pelajari beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia memukul, bukan dengan kepalan tangan melainkan hanya dengan dua jari, jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya, tidak cukup keras namun tepat di tiga tempat yang berbeda dengan capat, kelebihan memiliki perawakan yang kurus dan ramping adalah kau bisa bergerak lebih cepat.

GEDEBUK!!

Bunyi tubuh yang jatuh menyusul pendengaran Armin setelahnya, dan Robert jatuh ditanah, anehnya lapangan tiba-tiba saja sunyi, semua kadet menatap pasangan bertarung Armin dan Robert, seakan-akan apa yang dilakukan Armin adalah suatu keajaiban, menyaksikan dengan terperangah bahwa Armin Arlert, berhasil berdiri tanpa jatuh, dengan lawan tanding yang tergeletak tak bergerak di tanah.

“uh.. apakah dia tidak baik-baik saja?” kata Armin akhirnya setelah beberapa detik menyadari bahwa lawan latih tandingnya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Beberapa anggota medis kemudian menghampiri mereka dan menyatakan bahwa Robert perlu dibawa kerumah sakit, meninggalkan Armin yang nampak gugup, tidak menyangka apa yang dia lakukan akan berdampak demikian. Dan latihan kembali seperti biasa, namun menyisakan banyak pertanyaan di benak mereka.

Yang tidak akan mereka sadari adalah beberapa hari kemudian Robert dinyatakan mengalami kelumpuhan kaki sementara yang menyebabkan dia tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa minggu.

.

.

.

.

.

“wow sobat, apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Apakah itu teknik yang kau katakan tadi?” Eren menghampiri Armin dengan penuh semangat dan api di matanya, merasa bangga atas apapun yang sudah dilakukan Armin, Eren sendiri terlihat berantakan setelah berlatih tanding dengan siapaun lawannya, dibelakangnya ada Mikasa yang juga menunjukan mata penasaran.

“yah.. kau ingat tentang akupuntur Eren? Nah aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan pengobatan dengan jarum, namun aku mengingat setiap titip saraf manusia dan memanfaatkannya” kata Armin, walau Armin yakin Eren tidak akan mengingatnya.

“aku... apa?” kali ini suara Mikasa, merasa aneh dengan apa yang baru dikatakan Armin.

“akupuntur Mikasa, yah tapi aku tak tahu apa itu” kata Eren, yang membuat Armin menghela nafas, sudah menduga.

“dulu ayah Eren meminjamkan buku pengobatan akupuntur padaku, itu adalah pengobatan menggunakan jarum dan aku hanya memepelajarinya sedikit, setidaknya aku tahu titik-titk saraf manusia dan aku memanfaatkannya tadi, setidaknya itu berhasil” kata Armin malu, namun juga bangga, tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan berhasil dengan sekali percobaan.

“yang tadi aku lakukan, adalah menusuk bagian saraf kakinya dengan jariku, aku hanya bermaksud membuat kakinya lemas dan jatuh, aku tidak menyangka akan membuatnya masuk rumah sakit” kata Armin dengan nada tak nyaman.

“aku harus menjenguk dan minta maaf padanya nanti” tambahnya untuk mengingatkan dirinta sendiri.

“itu hebat Armin, sudah kuduga kau adalah jenius berbakat yang tak terkalahkan” puji Eren yang membuat wajah Armin memerah, Mikasa mengangguk setuju, merasa bangga pada Armin seperti seorang ibu yang melihat anaknya tumbuh.

“hei hei.. aku masih gagal ingat?, aku hanya bermaksud melemaskan kakinya dan malah membuatnya masuk rumah sakit, setidaknya aku masih perlu banyak latihan” kata Armin malu, dia akan mencari buku akupuntur lagi setelah ini, meski dikatakan jenius bukan berarti Armin akan mengingat semua yang dia baca, apalagi buku yang sudah terlupakan bertahun-tahun lalu.

“hei itu urusan mudah, kau bisa berlatih dengan kami, benarkan Mikasa?” kata Eren, dan Mikasa menyetujui, tak lama beberapa orang menghampiri mereka.

“hei apa yang kau lakukan dengan bocah rambut merah tadi, aku tak percaya kau menyembunyikan teknik hebat seperti itu pada kami Armin” kata Conny bersemangat seperti Eren, kadet berkepala botak yang tinggal dalam satu asrama yang sama dengan Armin dan Eren.

“heh tak bisa dipercaya, kau punya senjata rahasia selain kepalamu” kali ini suara Ymir, gadis tinggi dengan mulut tanpa filter, disampingnya ada gadis cantik berambut pirang bernama Krista, yang beberapa bulan lagi akan diketahui bahwa nama sebenarnya adalah Historia.

Semakin lama semakin banyak yang menghampiri trio shigansina tersebut, seakan ingin membuktikan apa yang mereka lihat beberapa waktu yang lalu bukan ilusi. Bahkan Jean, seorang kadet dengan rambut dwi warna yang memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik dengan Eren pun menghampiri mereka, walau tidak dapat diketahui bahwa dia memang penasaran dengan teknik baru Armin atau hanya sekedar ingin mendekati Mikasa, orang yang disukai Jean.

Lama-kelamaan Eren dan Mikasa muak, apakah sebegitu mustahilnya menerima bahwa sahabat mereka bisa bertarung?, mereka membuat keputusan.

“begini saja, kalau kalian tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Armin, coba lawan dia sekarang” seru Eren yang membuat Armin gelagapan.

“tunggu Eren, ini bisa berba...”

“kalau kalian takut, maka berhenti mengganggunya” tambah Mikasa, membuat keputusan final, Armin hanya menghela nafas, Eren dan Mikasa kalau sudah berkerja sama maka tidak ada yang bisa menentangnya. Walau Armin akui itu juga suatu keuntungan untuk Armin, dia bisa menemukan subjek percobaan tekniknya tanpa harus berusaha mencari. Jadi dia menerimanya, walau hari ini mungkin Armin akan lebih babak belur dari biasanya.

Hari itu, Armin melakukan latih tanding dengan dua puluh tujuh orang kadet termasuk Eren dan Mikasa, perlu diketahui bahwa sebagian besar dari mereka harus dilarikan kerumah sakit baik dalam keadaan sadar maupun tidak dan esoknya mereka divonis tidak bisa menggunakan bebrapa anggota tubuh mereka baik itu tangan, kaki, bahkan beberapa indera mereka selama beberapa minggu. Singkatnya, mereka bernasib seperti Robert.

Hanya beberapa orang seperti Mikasa, Annie, Reiner kadet berambut pirang dan berbadan besar, dan Eren yang bertahan sebab mampu menghindari pukulan Armin, baik itu Annie dengan tekniknya yang unik dan biasa, atau Mikasa dengan kegesitannya yang luar biasa.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, sudah menjadi rumor di training corp 104 th bahwa Armin Arlert memiliki energi kutukan yang dapat melumpuhkanmu hanya dengan jari-jarinya. jika kau memiliki otak, jangan mencoba melawannya tanpa persiapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hei, aku berpikir untuk membuat fiction ini, karena aku melihat Armin kecil kita yang kurang mendapat sorotan selama pelatihan militer, dia dianggap lemah oleh beberapa penggemar aot, namun faktanya dia berhasil bertahan dimiliter, sedangkan banyak orang yang dikeluarkan, jadi menurutku dia pasti menggunakan otaknya untuk bertahan, diluar bantuan Eren dan Mikasa tentunya. Dan aku membayangkan Armin yang ahli dalam teknik serangan akupuntur, cocok bukan?, kau tidak perlu menjadi kuat untuk menguasainya, hanya perlu kecerdasan dan kelincahan, cocok untuk Armin.
> 
> Kalau ada kesalahan dalam segi penulisan aku minta maaf karena aku masih pemula dan perlu banyak pengalaman, jangan ragu utnuk memberikan pendapat, kritikan dan saran di komentar. Karena itu akan membantuku untuk berkembang.


End file.
